


Canis

by eydemons



Series: Ray, Please Shut Up [5]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eydemons/pseuds/eydemons
Summary: "i'm adopting the dog you've been going to see nearly every day au"





	

"That one." Brad said, pointing to the Rottweiler currently laying with it's head between it's paws, eyes closed behind the bars of the cage that separated them. Ears perking up at the new voice, the big dog slowly raised it's head, blinking it's tired eyes slowly. 

The employee with the keys to the cages looked apprehensive, "You sure?" she asked, biting her lip, searching through the set of keys on her belt, pulling one off she turned, ready to unlock the cage at Brad's go ahead.

Her eyes kept flickering between Brad and somewhere over his shoulder, which when he turned around, the only thing behind him was a man sat, slouched, a sad look on his face in the waiting area and a little girl in a soccer jersey holding a small dog across from him. They seemed to be in deep conversation and the man seemed to slide back up his chair as he listened intently to the little girl's ramblings, his face falling even further when his eyes shot over to where Brad was.

"What's up with him?" Brad asked the employee, gesturing discretely back at the man.

"Oh, that's Ray," she explained, on her shirt, above her heart a name tag read 'Andrea', "he comes in pretty much every time we're open and uh," her eyes flickered between Ray and the dog they stood in front of, "sorta keeps this big guy here company." she sighed, "He's really grown attached to him, but," she shrugged, making a non committal noise, inserting the key into the lock.

At the first clank of key against metal was heard the dog stood up. It only took a slight crack in the cage door the dog to be able to fit his big head through the opening, making Andrea move back slightly at the force. With this opportunity, the Rottweiler was able to exit the cage at a near full sprint, right into the waiting area.

Brad watched as the dog brushed up against the man - Ray's - legs before jumping up, and landing his two front paws on his thighs. An imitable noise coming from Ray as he adjusted to the new weight on his legs. With a grin on his face he lowered the dog back down to the floor and stood up in front it before quickly kneeling down, allowing the dog to leave a streak of saliva on his cheek, a small huff of laughter was heard as Ray scratched the dog behind the ears.

"Alright, Buddy," Ray said, grin gone, remembering the circumstances leading up to the dog being let out. Burying his face into the dogs neck and wrapping his arms around it for a few seconds, Ray stood up again, took a deep breath, patted the dog on the head, for seemingly the last time, and jammed his hands in his pockets. 

From across the room Ray made eye contact with Brad, pointing between him and the big dog, now whining from the lack of attention, "You take care of him, or I'll kick your ass." he said. Shooting a sheepish grin towards the little girl and her dog, he turned and quickly left the dog pound as to not let the dog out with him.

"That was the saddest thing I've ever seen." Brad mumbled.

Andrea, who went to collect the still whining Rottweiler raised her eyebrows at him, "Ray...  _Jesus,_ he loves this dog," she said to him as she attached a leash to the dog's collar, "One time, on a Saturday, when I came to feed the dogs, when no one's supposed to be here I found him in the cage with the dog." shaking her head, she starting chuckling, "How he got in... how he got the keys to the cage baffles me to this day." she shrugged, "He even named him,"

"Oh, yeah?" Brad wondered when she didn't continue.

"He called him Bravo." She shook her head again, "We thought it was odd, but," she shrugged, "It just stuck, y'know?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> meh


End file.
